Jumpcity High School Drama
by Nightwing11
Summary: These little random chapters are the storyform of scripts I made out of total boredom for my lunch table to do. These are the Teen Titan themed ones. They will make you laugh your head off!
1. When Theres Trouble You Know Who to Call

Disclaimer: I own several action figures, pointe shoes, and an invisible cell phone, but that's it.

Starfire rushed into the cafeteria at Jump City High School breathless; her cheeks flushed scarlet. Approaching her table of close friends, she began to wave her arms frantically.

"Girls! We must make the haste, for Slade is back!" she exclaimed.

Eyes glowing, Raven replied,

"Shut up, Starfire. I need to finish my herbal tea."

Sipping her tea, Raven ignored the angry glares of Terra, Wonder Woman, and Bumblebee.

"Raven, why are you so obsessed with tea!" questioned Terra, defending Starfire.

"Yeah?" chimed in Wonder Woman. "So anyway, Slade is back? We gotta go!" She grabbed Bumblebee who reluctantly protested,

"Hey, girlfriend! I _know_ ya'll ain't gon' make me go without eatin' first!"

Angered, Wonder Woman cracked her whip.

"HELLO! NO ONE DEFIES WONDER WOMAN!"

Raven's anger ignited like a flame. Enraged, she yelled,

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to meditate. Azerath, metrion, zinthos..."

"Raven, must you meditate! Slade has stolen all the geometry textbooks! We need them to do the homework!" Starfire replied, frustrated.

Rolling her brown eyes, Bumblebee interjected,

"Ya'll are nuts! Fuh-get da homework!"

"Good point. Now lets get some nachos!" suggested Terra.

_A/N Hey guys! I wrote these little plays for my friends and I to do for fun at lunch. (I got to be Starfire!) I had them in script format, but had to change it obviously. Pleasee, no flaming! Reviews are appreciated! _

_Nightwing11_


	2. Hard Rock

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity.

Terra ran into the cafeteria, tears streaming from her sapphire-blue eyes. Rushing to the table, she fell next to Wonder Woman.

"Guys! Oh no! I just did something terrible!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" inquired Wonder Woman. "Here, have a tissue," She handed a Kleenex to Terra, who gratefully took it and blew her nose.

"Shut up! I can't concentrate on astral projecting with you whining. Terra! Gosh, you're such a traitor!" hissed Raven, annoyed.

"I thought we _talked_ about that! I know I joined Slade and broke Beast Boy's heart, but you said you forgave me!" protested Terra, confused.

"Fck this sht! I'm leaving!" shouted Raven as she shaded out.

"So what happened! Don't _make_ me break out my lasso of truth!" said Wonder Woman, breaking the silence.

"I, I, umm..." stuttered Terra as Starfire walked in on crutches with casts in several places.

"Whew! The doctor said my legs, and my arms, and um, my neck will heal...in a few years." wheezed Starfire, clearly not herself.

"..I accidentally landed a rock on Starfire," finished Terra, wincing.

Aghast, Bumblebee yelled,

"Fa shizzle! Ya think you could dropped it a little harder, yo? The poor girl is gon' be in some _pain!_ Girl, pleez!"

Seeing Terra cry even harder, Starfire was quick to reply,

"It's not so bad! They gave me painkillers, and tranquilizers, and..." Starfire fell into a coma.

"OH NO!" sobbed Terra.

"Calm down Terra! Have some Sour patch kids."

_A/N Hey guys! Hope you like it. Yes, I know some characters are a bit off, but it was to make it funnier. Please review! _


	3. Secrets, Secrets are no Fun

It was lunchtime, as usual, and everything seemed normal. Or did it? Raven's aura glowed from black to white, blinking on and off. Finally, with much effort, she said,

"Ok guys, I must confess."

"Ya'll feelin' a'ight? Ya'll _nevuh _talk 'bout yo feelin's!" cried Bumblebee, bewildered.

"Yeah, Raven! You usually threaten to send Starfire to another dimension!" added Terra, equally confused. Nodding, Starfire chimed in,

"Yes, it is always with the threats, and-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Raven, wishing she had never spoken.

"Kay ya'll, she is back ta normal." confirmed Bumblebee. Cloak and hair raising in a black aura, Raven said desperately,

"Can't I just confess, already!"

"Only if Starfire gives me back my lasso first!" interjected Wonder Woman, glaring at the blushing Tamaranean clutching her lasso of Truth.

"Oh, many apologies, Wonder Woman! Let me sing the 700-stanze poem of Tamaranean apologies! Klor-"began Starfire.

"No, that's okay! Really...infact... you can just keep the lasso..." stammered Wonder Woman, backing away. Sighing impatiently, Bumblebee yelled,

"Girl, pleez! Just make da confession, a'ight!"

Taking a deep breath, Raven finally turned to Terra with tearful eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm a lesbian. I love you with every fiber of my being!" she confessed, lunging at the now confused girl.

"But, but you always act so uncool towards me!" reasoned Terra. "You curse at me and call me a traitor!"

"That's only because I can't deal with my emotions. I mean, I'm Raven. Duh. If I don't meditate, my head explodes." explained Raven desperately.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I love Beast Boy. I just see you as a friend," said Terra sadly. Sobbing hysterically, the poor empathy choked out,

"Fck this! I wish Trigon would kill me already!"

Sympathetically, Wonder Woman replied,

"Don't cry, Raven! Have some chicken!"

**END**

_A/N Hey people! I hoped that the product of my boredom gave you a few good laughs. I know it sure made my lunch table crack up. Please review! Here are the names of my friends and who they played (as they inspired what happened, especially this last chapter!)_

_Me: Starfire_

_Varshita: Raven_

_Caroline: Terra_

_Kristen: Wonder Woman_

_Franzi: Bumblebee_

_Also check out the Sailor Moon themed ones (I will get them up soon!). Much love!_

_Nightwing11_


End file.
